Worthless
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Chas feels worthless. Tis Chastine don't like, don't read, don't take it out on me :P


**Worthless**

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** Chas feels worthless. Tis Chastine don't like, don't read, don't take it out on me :P  
**Disclaimer: **I could say i owned everything including Shia Labeouf but that would be wishfull thinking and i'd perobably be sued.

People never really noticed Chas Kramer, not beside the famous John Constantine anyway.  
Other that that Chas was always forced to stay in the car… ALWAYS!  
It had been nearly a year since Chas had finally persuaded John to allow him to be his apprentice but so far all he had apprenticed was driving VERY exciting.  
"John c'mon please! I'm begging! You want me to grovel? I'll get down on my knees and grovel John! PLEASE! Please! What difference does it make to you? It's my ass on the line not yours! John I'm ready, I'm so ready"  
"Chas the fact that you're offering to get on your knees and grovel shows you're NOT ready and that you should take that pretty little ass of yours and get back to the car." John said continuing to work whilst taking long drags of his cigarette.  
Chas blushed a very deep shade of crimson. John had just said he had a 'pretty little ass' this was a major breakthrough… He had to come up with something witty to say, anything!  
"Well, John it may be a pretty little ass but it's getting numb from all the sitting around it does!" Okay had he just talked about his ass like it was a person? John stopped, took one last drag then turned to face the teen.  
"The answer's no kid. Give up NOW before you really piss me off"  
With that he continued walking.  
"Fuck you, John! You can walk home! Say good bye to your chauffeur 'cause he's taking his pretty little ass elsewhere"  
John chuckled softly to himself. No doubt Chas would drive off in a temper returning 10 minutes later to apologise.  
"Yeah right, fucking asshole! Who does he think I am? Goddamn bastard…" Chas cursed making his way back to the yellow cab parked just around the corner.  
John had always taken him for granted, always seen him as a driver or someone who'd always be around to follow orders and do nothing all day long. At least his dad had let him GO OUT! Let him take part in life and not just sit around on his butt all day.

_He doesn't care… Chas he'll never care he can't! He's John Constantine the bad ass demon hunter! The one soul Lucifer would come to earth to collect.  
There ain't no point in wasting your time, that's all you've been doing Chas! Wasting your time hoping that one day John Constantine will have feelings… One day he'll have feelings for you. It's never gonna happen kid so just get over it!_

Chas cursed inwardly at the use of the word 'kid' he was even beginning to think himself useless and worthless and very very pointless.  
He stumbled into the cab turning the ignition clumsily. Easier said than done… His hands were shaking as the tears began to fall and Chas Kramer began to cry for the millionth time in his sad pathetic existence.  
"Yeah well he can go fuck himself for all I care." Chas muttered driving somewhere anywhere to get away from the Chas no one ever wanted to know.

* * *

The 10 minutes were up and John was beginning to get VERY pissed off.  
Sure if the kid wanted to throw a tantrum he could have done so AFTER he'd given John a ride home after all that was his job.  
He could understand Chas wanting to help, damn he could even sympathise with the kid but John would NEVER let that kid anywhere near a demon.  
He was too young, too innocent and way too fragile to be thrown around the room by a demon.  
At first John had fully intended on letting the kid help, he shown potential and it was Chas's way of making up for John's… hospitality but then he grew attached to the boy and couldn't bear to see his perfectly smooth skin go to waste.  
He cursed himself. How could he think about a 19 year old kids like that? It was sick! What was he some kind of pedophile? No, he's just have to keep playing the mean guy maybe that way Chas would hate him enough to leave…  
Sure he didn't want the kid to go but it was best for both of them. Chas didn't get involved in all this demon crap and John didn't become a kiddie molester, so in a way they all won.  
Glancing at his watch he sighed quietly. Maybe he'd finally done it? Gone too far, pushed the kid over the edge… maybe he'd never see the boy again.  
He felt a pang of guilt somewhere beneath that iron glad exterior but John Constantine never responded to emotions and insted he hailed the nearest taxi making his way home.


End file.
